Cody, is something wrong?
by The fan of supernatural
Summary: For once it's Zack who's up and ready for school... But something is wrong with Cody. Suddenly he hates school and won't talk to Zack about anything to do with it. Will Zack find out what's up before its to late?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, just a little thought I had today that wouldn't go away! Do you think I should carry on? If you think I should, please review and let me know!**_

**" Cody... Are you okay?" **

" M'fine. Leave me alone." Cody's voice floated out from the bedroom. Zack knocked on the door.

" It's almost school, and we're gonna be late!" Zack called. He was sure this would bribe Cody to come out of his room.

" Don't want to go..." Cody groaned. Zack turned the door knob.

" Come on Codes, let me in." Zack sighed. Cody unlocked the door and quickly hid his face in the pillow lying on his bed. Zack raised his eyebrows and put an arm around his twin.

" Cody, what's up?"

" Nothin'" Cody wailed.

" Are you sick?"

" No. I mean yes. I'm not going to school, I feel really sick." Cody said, pretending to cough.

" Cody..."

" Whatever." Cody said, getting up and pushing past his brother.

" What's with you?" Zack asked.

" I hate school." Cody said, ignoring Zack's question and rambling on and on.

_**Come on Cody! Just tell him! He is not going to laugh! **_**Cody thought. **

" Since when brainiac?" Zack grinned, trying to make a joke out of it. Cody huffed and pulled on his clothes. Zack looked at his watch. He looked his brother in the eyes and pushed him back down onto the bed.

" You're not going anywhere until we discuss why you're so down lately." Zack put a comforting hand on Cody's shoulder.

" Nothing. I'm not down. I'm up!" Cody said cheerfully, sprinting out the door. The moment he was out of Zack's sight he let his shoulders slump and a tear run down his face. How long was he going to keep this from Zack?


	2. Chapter 2

**Cody stumbled through rows of lockers, ignoring the shouts of ' loser' and 'geek' that came his way. He loaded his bag with books and sighed heavily. Right now he hated school more then anything. He wanted to tell someone about his troubles...but he didn't. And I did say troubles. Because it wasn't just one. It was two. **

It was lunch time. Cody was alone. Max was out of town, Tapeworm was ill and Zack... Well he was probably eating with the popular kids. Cody neared the bathroom, unlocked the door and darted in. He locked himself in a cubicle and dumped his bag in the floor. Cody had nothing to do, and couldn't stand the loneliness of the playground.

" Hey geek." A voice shouted out. Cody's head jerked up to see Tom climbing over the wall of the next toilet to his. Cody started to tremble, sweat forming in his forehead.

" Thought you could escape me? Well, actually you did me a favor. I've cornered you. It's three against one loser." Tom cackled. Cody looked up to see Jake and Ben lowering themselves down into the loo. The cubicles were actually quite big, so all four kids could easily fit in with much space to spare. Cody fiddled with the lock, but Ben blocked his path, twisting this arm back until it cracked loudly. Cody groaned and struggled. Jake slammed him against the wall and Cody whimpered, clutching onto his hand in agony.

" Zack..." Cody mumbled. Tom cackled loudly and kicked Cody hard in the stomach, making him scream in pain.

" Stop it! I hate you!" Cody screamed. Tom stepped forward.

" What did you say?" he demanded. Cody shrunk back.

" I said I hate you. You make my life a misery." Cody snapped. Tom grabbed his neck and rammed his head down the loo. Cody tried to break free from Tom's grasp but failed. He gasped for air but instead got a gulp of water. Cody choked but still he could only see water. He heard voices and laughing. Cody struggled once more in hope to get free, but Tom only held his head down further into the loo. Then suddenly his grip loosened on Cody's neck. Cody felt limp and felt himself drifting further and further away until... Tom let go and Cody collapsed onto the floor, darkness inviting him. Cody ignored the shouts and drifted off into a deep deep sleep.

- earlier-

Zack peeped into the library. No brother here. Where was he? Zack looked down at the book in Zack's bag. It was what Cody had given him to help him study.

" Oh Codes... I wish I knew what was wrong..." Zack whispered. Zack turned to go and strutted down the hallway. Suddenly he heard a scream from the bathroom.

" I said I hate you! You make my life misery!" the voice was muffled, so Zack couldn't make out who it was. Probably some dumb chick breaking up with her boyfriend, Zack thought. He paused outside the door, his hand hovering over the door handle. Zack felt inclined to go in, as if something was pulling him in. He turned the handle and heard laughs coming from a cubicle.

" Ooh man. I told Cody not to answer back!" Someone shouted. Zack felt his heart plummet and he pounded on the door. It was locked. He heard more laughter and water being sloshed about. Zack felt worry creep inside him. He kicked the door violently. Thankfully the lock was very worn out, and the door swung open to reveal three kids leaning over a small boy with blond hair. Zack watched in horror as he realized it was his brother.

" Let him go!" Zack screamed, pummeling Ben with punches. Zack realized that he had to help Cody first. He swung his hand back and whacked Tom in the face. He saw Tom loosed his grip on Cody. He kicked him where it really hurts and Tom released Cody and ran out of the bathroom. Ben and Jake followed.

" Cody! Oh god Cody!" Zack said frantically. He watched as Cody collapsed onto the ground and closed his eyes.

" No Codes! please! It's me, Zack! I love you so much Cody, don't die on me!" Zack cried out, holding his brother close. Zack kissed him tenderly on the forehead before running outside.

" Someone call an ambulance quickly!" He shouted. A teacher came running towards him.

" He swallowed loads of water! He's in the bathroom!" Zack sobbed. The teacher ran in and came out staggering under the weight of Cody.

" No! Let me go! I need to be with my brother!" Zack shouted, pulling himself free of the other teacher holding him back. Zack grabbed Cody's arms and squeezed it tight.

" I'm coming Cody. Hang in there buddy. Im here!" Zack whispered frantically.

**Hey guys, new chapter coming soon! So carry on waiting! No character deaths, promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! More chapter to come soon! Btw I just relized I forgot to put Carey in! Oops! So she'll come in the next chapter!**_

* * *

**Zack slumped miserably in his seat, silently punching Tom and his gang multiple times in his head. Zack glanced at the clock. Fifteen minutes until he comes out of surgery. He swung his legs on the chair and got out his math book. **

" Might take my mind of what's happening." Zack mumbled. As he opened it, a piece of paper fluttered out. Zack inhaled as he realized that it was Cody's handwriting. With shaking hands, Zack picked it up and read it:

' Dear Zack ( it read)

I wrote this here because I knew you would never ever look in here anyways. I need to tell you something. It's not going to be easy to say, and as soon as I have written this I'm gonna rip it out. I'm being bullied.'

The message stopped there. Zack felt tears sting his eyes. He shoved the book into the bin and kicked it viciously.

" Cody's brother?" A voice said gently. Zack spun around and saw a nurse with bright blue eyes and brown hair staring at him.

" Is he okay?" he pleaded.

" he should be fine. He is recovering nicely. Just a bit woozy and dizzy from the anesthetics we gave him." She said. Zack smiled.

" Can I see him?" Zack said excitedly.

" Of course. He keeps asking for you, ever since he woke up." She grinned and led him up the stairs. Zack felt his heart swell.

" Ready? You're not going to like what you see." The nurse said. Zack nodded and burst into the room. She was right. Cody's face was bruised as well as his arms. A big red slash cut across his cheek, standing out against his pale skin. His nose was in plaster and Cody was attached to all sorts of machines.

" Cody?" Zack whispered.

" Z'ck." Cody mumbled, staring around him. Zack ran forward and squeezed him tight.

" I'll leave you two alone." The nurse said, swiftly closing the door behind her.

" Cody. I promise I'll never let that happen again." Zack said, holding his hand tightly.

" Z'ck..." Cody moaned.

" What's the matter little brother?" Zack said.

" Wanted to t'll you somethin'." Cody drawled.

" It's okay Codes. I'm gonna beat Tom and his gangs ass." Zack smiled. But Cody shook his head.

" Not that."

" Then what?"

" Not just bullying. T'cher."

" Teacher?" Zack said in shock. Cody nodded.

" What happened?"

" She was putting to much pressure on me. To much w'rk. Forgot what she was askin' me." Cody slurred. Zack sighed in frustration.

" You should have told me Codester." Zack said, raising his eyebrows. Cody started to sweat, and squeezed Zack's hands.

" Hurts." was all he could manage.

" I know Codes, I know. It's gonna get better." Zack said, brushing his bangs away from his sweaty face. Tears run down Cody's face.

" I'm scared. What if they hurt me again?" Cody mumbled. Zack bit back a shout.

" I'm never gonna let you out of my sight." Zack promised. The two brothers sat in silence. Cody closed his eyes and lent against his brother, breathing in the smell of... Just Zack. His twin brother. Zack stroked his hair tenderly. Zack climbed in beside Cody and Cody nestled down into the covers, Zack following suit.

" Go to sleep Codes." Zack whispered. Cody muttered something inaudible and snuggled into Zack's chest, one arm around his waist and the other on Zack's shoulder.

" Don't leave me Zack."


End file.
